As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional LCD module includes a front frame 100, a middle frame 200, a back frame 300, a light source assembly 400, a light source support 500, an LCD panel 600, a light guide panel 700, and some optical sheets (not shown in the figure). The components form a closed space A, so that the heat generated by the light source assembly 400 is conducted to the middle frame 200 via the closed space A and then to the LCD panel 600 in addition to being dissipated from the back frame 300, which brings certain damage to the liquid crystals packaged in the LCD panel 600, and even causes failure display in severe conditions.
Pat. Pub. No. U.S. 2009/0168431A1, published on Jul. 2, 2009, discloses a backlight module. The backlight module includes a light guide panel and a light emitting diode (LED) light source opposite to the light incident surface of the light guide panel, and further includes a plurality of air vents thermally connected with the LED light source. The LED light source is conducted into the air vents by means of heat conduction, and then heat is conducted outside through the air convection of the air vents. The heat dissipation mode includes heat conduction and air convection in sequence, with low heat dissipation efficiency. Thus, the heat dissipation effect is non-ideal.
Pat. Pub. No. CN201354985Y, published on Dec. 2, 2009, discloses an edge-light backlight module. The edge-light backlight module includes a lamp tube assembly which includes a lamp tube, a lamp tube reflector, and a lamp tube sleeve; the lamp tube sleeve covers the electrode parts at the low-voltage end and the high-voltage end of the lamp tube to protect the lamp tube. A back frame is arranged below the lamp tube assembly to support and fix the lamp tube assembly; a rubber frame covers the lamp tube assembly; the rubber frame is provided with an opening in the lamp tube sleeve at the low-voltage end of the lamp tube, and a filter screen is arranged on the opening. The technical scheme improves the heat dissipation effect of the low-voltage end of the lamp tube of the backlight module, however, the lamp tube reflector and the lamp tube still form a closed space, heat is not easy to dissipate, and the middle frame is in direct contact with the lamp tube reflector, thus a lot of heat is still conducted to the middle frame, and then to the LCD panel.